videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula (Castlevania)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Castlevania *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *Super Castlevania IV *Castlevania: Rondo of Blood *Castlevania: Bloodlines *Castlevania: Dracula X *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin *Castlevania: Order of Shadows *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia *Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *Castlevania Fighter *I Wanna Be The Guy *I Wanna Be The Co-op *Mario Remix: Boss Edition Castlevania (NES) Health *First Form: 32 *Second Form: 32 Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Health *256 I Wanna Be The Guy Dracula appears as one of the bosses in I Wanna Be The Guy. The fight will begin with a cutscene which uses the famous pre-fight dialogue from Symphony of the Night, Richter Belmont's dialogue being spoken by The Kid. Dracula will throw his wineglass at The Kid during his final line, which will unavoidably kill him if the cutscene is not skipped beforehand to allow The Kid to dodge the attack. When the cutscene ends, Dracula will rise from his throne and teleport into the foreground to battle. He has a variety of attacks which he will use at random, the only boss in I Wanna Be The Guy to use a random attack pattern. Dracula will teleport after each attack, with no restriction on teleporting to he player's location. As in the majority of the official games, Dracula can only be harmed by shooting his head. After Dracula has taken 13 hits, he will summon an invincible Ectoplasm on either side of the arena which will home in on the player and must be continuously shot to push them back. Once Dracula's health is fully depleted, he will transform into his "true form", a Waddle Doo which is immobile and completely harmless. A single shot will kill Dracula in this form and end the fight. The fire effects on Dracula's attacks will be removed if the player turns off special effects in the menu, which can make some attacks easier to dodge. Attacks *A wall of six Delicious Fruit is fired to the side, with a space in between each set of two. *A spiral of flaming Delicious Fruit is fired in all directions. *A flaming Delicious Fruit is fired which will home on the player for several seconds before disappearing. This is often considered Dracula's most dangerous attack as the Fruit can make Dracula's next attack more difficult to dodge, especially if the Ectoplasm have been summoned. *A flaming moon is fired horizontally in the player's direction, with enough space underneath that it can be walked under. *A white ball is fired horizontally which will split into two and merge back together repeatedly. *Fire rains from the ceiling with gaps in between. They will briefly engulf the ground in flames upon contact, though the fire can be easily dodged by standing on the centre platform. Mario Remix: Boss Edition Health *8 Sprites Castlevania - Dracula - 1.png|Castlevania (NES) (First Form) Castlevania - Dracula - 2.png|Castlevania (NES) (Second Form) dracula castlevaniaII 1.png|Castlevania II: Simon's Quest dracula castlevaniaIII 3.png|Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Castlevania Characters Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Castlevania Playable Characters Category:Castlevania Bosses Category:Konami Bosses Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Bosses Category:NES Bosses Category:SNES Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Adobe Flash Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses (I Wanna Be The Guy) Category:Bosses (Mario Remix: Boss Edition) Category:Pages with Sprites Category:Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Undead Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Fathers